


Every Song I'd Sing For You

by GarrieSun



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, I'm so sorry, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarrieSun/pseuds/GarrieSun
Summary: Song fic based on John Denver's song "Leaving on a Jet Plane", as well as his own...life





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedoctorsunderwear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoctorsunderwear/gifts).



“--ri… Yuuri.”

_ Someone’s calling my name?  _ A blaze of sunlight pierced through the slight crack between his eyelids. He groaned and shut his eyes again, turning over under the warm blankets.  _ Unlucky… _

“Yu-u-ri.” 

_ Eh? _

A brief warmth that alighted ever-so-lightly upon his lips, and his eyes shot open once again. 

“V-Victor.” Yuuri sat up as quickly as he could, scrubbing at his bleary eyes. 

“Good morning, my sleeping beauty.” Victor offered him a soft smile, his blue-green eyes gentle as they gazed up at Yuuri from the bedside. “Sorry, I know it’s early...:”

“Mm, it’s fine.” His fingers tentatively touched Victor’s but budged no further. Victor sighed with a slight chuckle and easily intertwined his with Yuuri’s.

“My flight’s in a couple hours, I...” His voice caught in his throat, and his words came out softer, almost trembling. “I already feel a little lonely.”

It didn’t sound like a joke, either. 

Victor’s phone broke the stagnating silence, plinking with a message alert. His taxi was here.

“Yuuri.” Victor inhaled fully before taking Yuuri’s face between his hands and kissing him.  _ Heh. Morning breath. _

“I..don’t know how long I’ll be gone. Will--Are you sure it’s okay? For me to go…?”

Yuuri took a breath, and his gaze grew abruptly fierce as he took the nape of Victor’s neck under his grip, and uttered something. 

Victor stilled before his own eyes softened once more, and Yuuri allowed him to nuzzle into his own neck. 

“I will.”  
  


* * *

 

 

_ “Go. I’ll be waiting for your call. For you. Watch me at home. And you’d better come back to me safely. You have to.” _

Victor felt that same small smile creep onto his face as he remembered Yuuri’s words.  _ He’ll be fine.  _ He felt at ease, and sleepiness washed over him as the plane rolled onto the runway. 

_ I’ll dream about you. And maybe one day, I won’t have to leave your side.  _

And he did.

* * *

 

_ He hasn’t called _ . Yuuri stared blankly at his phone, no recent call history to show.  _ Might be resting, the flight’s long, after all _ .

* * *

 

Over a day and a half had passed since Victor’s landing time. Yuuri decided to call home first.

“Mom?”

“Yuuri!” Before he could ask, his mother blurted, “Victor isn’t here yet! Did he not leave after all?”

Yuuri’s eyes slowly widened, and he stuttered out an “I’ll call you back” before searching the internet for news. Anything about Victor. The panic reached his tear ducts.  _ Anything about the flashy man that no media could rightfully ignore _ . 

And they hadn’t. 

* * *

“--r passengers, we are experiencing engine problems. Please follow safety procedures as we prepare a solution.” 

Murmurs quickly turned into cacophony as passengers exchanged looks. Victor’s glance instinctively shifted to the small box he held in his coat pocket, which he then popped open.

It didn’t improve. Oxygen masks sprung from the ceiling, yet all Victor could think about was Yuuri’s expressions--shy, exhilarated, in tears, and sleepy. And the promise he had in both his heart and in the form of a silvery band before his eyes. The nervous flight attendants hurried to open emergency exits. 

They weren’t fast enough.

Victor closed his eyes, and imagined Yuuri one more time, standing before his eyes.

_ Yuuri. _

  
_ I’m sorry I couldn’t keep my promise. _


End file.
